


Seducing a Boxman

by TheNSFWSailor (sailorlovesong)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dating, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Villains, Voxman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlovesong/pseuds/TheNSFWSailor
Summary: It's not the first time Lord Boxman has met with Professor Venomous to discuss their evil plans. However, nothing prepares Boxman for Venomous's true intentions for the evening.A multi-chapter Voxman fanfic.





	1. Business Meeting Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman is rushing to get ready to meet with Professor Venomous. Good thing his loyal robots are more than happy to help.

“What do you mean it’s already 7:00pm?!” Lord Boxman screeched as his Darrell head alarm clock beeped wildly on his desk. The robotic mastermind was usually prompt with his scheduled appointments. However, tonight’s meeting with Professor Venomous was wreaking havoc on his nerves. He had barely fastened his bowtie under his dress collar when Ernesto strode into his office.

“Good evening, Lord Boxman,” Ernest greeted before presenting Boxman’s tuxedo inside a plastic cover. “I brought your dry cleaning as requested. Steamed press, no starch. Just the way you like一”

“It’s about time!” Boxman interrupted, grabbing the dry cleaning from Ernesto’s hands. He hastily stepped into his powder blue pants before guiding each arm through their corresponding jacket sleeve. “Ernesto, mirror!”

“Of course.” Ernesto extended his left arm across the room and into a nearby closet, only returning it to his side once a full length mirror was in hand. He centered the mirror in front of his metallic body, allowing Boxman to fully examine his outfit. “You look ravishing, sir.”

“You think so? Is the hair too much?” Boxman ran his fingers across his slicked back hairstyle with an uncertain frown.

“Not at all. The professor will no doubt find you to be one classy villain.”

“Good.” Lord Boxman tucked his white dress shirt into his pants. “Let’s hope you’re right, Ernesto. Otherwise, I’ll be discontinuing your design for a month.”

“I know, sir,” Ernesto nonchalantly replied. The purple henchman bowed and exited the room after placing the mirror back in its designated spot. A few seconds passed before Darrell, Shannon and Raymond stampeded into the office.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” The trio chanted.

“Oh for the love of gears, you know I’m very busy!” Boxman hardly glanced in their direction, preoccupied with counting the amount of cash he had in his wallet.

“Daddy,” Shannon chimed as her brothers giggled under their breath. “We know you’ve been excited about your date with Professor Venomous.”

“It’s not a date! Uh, I mean, Daddy’s just meeting Professor Venomous for a regular, boring client meeting.” Boxman’s cheeks burned bright pink.

“Well, anyway,” Shannon continued after rolling her eyes, “we made you something special to give him as a gift.”

“TADAH!” shouted Raymond and Darrell, as Raymond pulled their surprise from behind his back. It was a bouquet of twelve purple roses and a footlong spiked ball mace wrapped with a red ribbon.

“OOO!” Boxman took the present into his arms, eye shining with awe. “Wherever did you find such an exquisite bouquet?”

“During our last attack on the plaza, I noticed these flowers in one of the aisles,” Raymond explained with a flick of his dark hair. “I didn’t have it in my heart to let such beauties rot away from loneliness in such a second-rate store.”

Shannon nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and I stole the mace from the plaza about a month ago. I was originally going to ask if you’d add it to my design, but it looked so nice with the flowers.”

“I wrapped the bow all by myself, Daddy!” Darrell added, flailing his arms enthusiastically. “It was nothing, thanks to those origami books you left in the playroom.”

“Why, I-I don’t know what to say other than...I’m impressed,” Boxman said with a half smile.

“REALLY?” The robotic trio squeed in unison and ran to embrace their creator.

“HOLD IT!” Boxman shouted, holding out his hand to stop the trio from getting overly affectionate. “You wouldn’t want to wrinkle my freshly cleaned tux before my big date一I mean meeting, would you?”

The trio shook their heads, dropping their arms to their sides. Boxman sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt for coldly rejecting his loyal robots. With a genuine smile, he offered, “If tonight goes well and you’re all powered down by the time I get back, I’ll make my special baked battery casserole for lunch.”

“Baked battery casserole!” Darrell exclaimed, nearly salivating at the thought of the delectable dish.

“That’s my absolute favorite of Daddy’s dishes!” Shannon chimed, clasping her hands together while staring upward with a dreamy expression.

“Truly a lunch of champions!” Raymond added, flexing with vigor.

“Yes, yes. But you better go to your room before Professor Venomous comes here or...THE DEAL IS OFF!”

The robots immediately saluted Lord Boxman and rushed down the hallway to begin their bedtime routine. Lord Boxman glanced at his watch, which led him to scream with fear. “I’m fifteen minutes behind schedule!” Fueled by panic and adrenaline, Boxman sprinted to his front door. As he went to turn the handle, a loud thud appeared from the other side.

“Boxman?” a low, suave voice called out. “Almost ready? I don’t want to keep my private jet running on neutral for too long.”

“Y-yes! Yes, of course!” Boxman stumbles as he attempted to disarm the front door’s security system, his finger missing the button twice. Once the metal doors slid apart, Professor Venomous slowly stepped before the shorter villain. Venomous had chosen to wear an eggplant-colored blazer and black suit pants. A mauve, snakeskin tie draped from the collar of his black dress shirt. His usually scruffy hair was slicked back with two strands of loosely hanging by his ears.

“Good evening, Boxman,” Venomous greeted with a half-hearted smile.

“G-good evening,” Boxman muttered, flushing red and shyly making eye contact.

“Whatcha got there?” Venomous pointed to the bouquet Boxman had clasped tightly in his arms.

“Hmm? Oh! For you, these are! I mean, for you are these. N-no I mean…” Boxman let out a low whimper of embarrassment and limply presented the bouquet to the evil professor. “Here, Venomous.”

The professor chuckled in his throat. His fingers brushed over Boxman’s hands as he scooped the bouquet into his own arms. “Flowers and a spiked mace? Your tastes are more unique than I assumed. How’d you know I’ve been collecting ancient weaponry?”

“Um, lucky guess?” Boxman replied with a shrug.

Venomous travelled halfway down Boxman’s front stoop before offering his companion a quick, half-lidded glance over his broad shoulder. “Coming, Boxman? We have much to discuss.”

“Right behind you, professor!” Boxman hustled to Venomous’s side, curious to discover what plans his favorite client had for tonight’s rendezvous.


	2. A Nefarious Island Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at a fancy location, Boxman begins to realize this meeting's true agenda.

The flight from the Boxmore factory lasted nearly 60 minutes. Knowing Professor Venomous’ lair was only 30 minutes from his front door, Lord Boxman couldn’t understand why this trip was so lengthy. When the jet landed on the roof of an 8-story hotel, Lord Boxman’s confusion grew more prominent. 

“Um, Venomous,” said Boxman, following close behind his prime client as they descended to the rooftop. “Where exactly are we?”

 “Hmm? Oh, we’re on Nefarious island.” Professor Venomous replied, tenderly running his finger against a purple rose inside his bouquet. “It’s an exclusive resort us villains use to get away from it all. It’s a great place to relax or reconnect with old comrades far from the threat of heroes causing a surprise ambush.”

“Oh, r-right. Haha, yes, I’ve been here plenty of times,” Boxman lied through a forced smile. Professor Venomous rolled his eyes in doubt before escorting Boxman to the hotel’s rooftop entrance, which lead to a circular staircase. They traveled down two flights of stairs, the sounds of their dress shoes clicking against the pale pink marble steps echoing against the walls. Soon, Venomous paused before a door marked “Floor 6” and knocked a rhythmic pattern against the door.

The door creaked open, and a stout man with fire red hair and a butler’s uniform peeked his head out into the hallway. A minor grin graced his hairless face as he eyed the purple-skinned man.

“Ah, Professor. Glad you could find your designated suite easily.” The butler held the door open as Venomous and Boxman sauntered inside. Much to Boxman’s surprise, the suite was three times the size of his own office. The marble flooring matched the steps of the stairway; its walls were covered with burgundy paint and abstract artwork surrounded by golden frames. Two chocolate brown couches and a cherrywood coffee table upon a deep red carpet resided three feet from the door. An elegant dining table accompanied by eight chairs and decorated with three lit candles were the room’s centerpiece. On the far end of the suite was a second door, sealing away a separate room.

“Oh my,” Boxman whispered to himself as he stroked the smooth fabric of the couches.

“Your meals are ready to be eaten,” continued the butler. “You will find them under the cloches at each setting. If you need any more assistance, simply call the front desk from the bedroom’s phone.”

“B-bedroom?” Heat rushed into Lord Boxman’s cheeks. He eyed the second door across the room, realizing what secrets the door hid away. “Do all business rooms come with a bedroom here?” Lord Boxman muttered to himself. 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Venomous shook the butler’s hand, placing a tip in his gloved palm in the process. He closed the suite’s door behind the butler as he exited. “I hope you’re hungry, Boxman,” added Venomous as he placed his bouquet on the coffee table. “I went ahead and ordered us their veal fettuccine dish.”

Boxman redirected his stare from the door to his host. “Oh, sounds heavenly!”

The two men sat down, each sitting at either end of the dining table. Boxman awed at the golden cloche and platter set on the red placemat at his end of the table. He flung the domed cover off his meal and let out a gasp of delight at the sight of the decadent meal before him. Clasping his fork in his human hand, he began slurping down his noodles and veal. 

Professor Venomous swirled a noodle around his own fork, intently watching the sloppy villain. After a few moments of Boxman slurping, Venomous cleared his throat.

“So, Boxman, how do you like Nefarious Island’s honeymoon suite?” 

Boxman violently gulped down the piece of veal he was chewing. “HON-HONEYMOON SUITE?”

“Apparently, this was the only suite I could manage to book for the evening. I personally prefer their business suite. Its black and red color scheme is more...appealing to me.” 

Boxman wiped sweat from his forehead with a cloth napkin. “T-that’s totally understandable. Nothing beats good old color schemes! Yep, I can’t get enough of good, classy color schemes.” He tugged his collar, suddenly feeling the room’s temperature rise rapidly.

“Boxman,” Venomous said in a low, cool tone. “I think it’s time I address the reason why I called this meeting.” He dabbed the edge of his mouth with his napkin before standing up and walking over to Boxman’s side of the table. He took the seat to Boxman’s right.

“R-right. I assume it’s to view my latest plans for your order.” Boxman began to rummage through his tuxedo jacket’s inner pockets when Venomous reached over and rested his hand on Boxman’s shoulder. 

“You have sauce all over your face,” Venomous bluntly informed, a neutral expression plastered on his face.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away with my meal.”

“Yes, it was a bit of a step up from what you cooked for me last time we had dinner.” Venomous slightly regretted his comment when he saw hurt in Boxman’s eyes. “B-but I am glad you enjoyed the meal.”

“Y-yeah, thanks. Um, I’ll just clean my face with my napー” 

“Don’t bother. I’ll get it.” Without warning, Venomous leaned toward Boxman and flicked his tongue across the right corner of his mouth.

Boxman let out a squeak, nearly falling off his chair from shock. He wondered if he was in some sort of dream. The Venomous he knew rarely touched him, let alone licked him. He rubbed his thumb over the area; Venomous’s tongue left a tingling sensation on his skin.

“Venomous,w-why did you…” Boxman’s statement trailed as Venomous placed his slender finger over his sauce stained lips.

“Look,” said Professor Venomous. “I’m not the type to mix business with pleasure. Crushing P.O.I.N.T.E. is always my top priority after all. However, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t notice the way you’ve come running to me, even when I’ve wanted nothing to do with you. I’d also be lying if I didn’t say your passion and commitment to crushing the Plaza didn’t, well, peak my interest in you.”

“R-really?”

“Trust me, Boxman, you’re nothing like my usual type. I’m not even sure if this night will be worth it. But…” Venomous turned Boxman’s face toward his while displaying a grin that showcased his sharp canine teeth. “I’m willing to experiment with my business partner.”


	3. Partner Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking his business partner's naughty offer leads to one hot night for Boxman.

Boxman’s mind became foggy. The very man he admired, _the_ Professor Venomous, was coming onto him. The robotic mastermind’s nerves overcame his sanity. He averted his eyes and shakily wiped off the rest of his sauce beard with a cloth napkin. Sweat profusely seeped out from nearly every pore of his pudgy body.

“W-well I, um, suppose that could be fine. A-after all, I’m a man of s-s-science and what scientist w-wouldn’t take an opportunity toー” He stopped mid-sentence as Venomous ran his left hand through Boxman’s hair. Soon, that same hand hooked around Boxman’s forearm and guided the shorter villain toward the velvet couch. Venomous sat down, kicked his shoes off and supported his back against one of the couch’s armrests. Venomous managed to position the now flustered Boxman to be sitting with his knees on either side of his thin lap.

“P-professor, I’m not crushing you, am I?” Lord Boxman shyly asked.

“Hmm?”

“I know I’m not as fit as I was in my youth. I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable now.”

Venomous snickered and playfully traced his hands along Boxman’s hips. “I don’t mind handling a little pressure in my lap.” Venomous forced Boxman’s head closer to his face until their lips were merely two inches apart. “So, what would you like me to do for you?”

“Help me destroy the Plaza?”

“No. I mean, what do you want me to do for you right now?”

“Oh, um, right.” Boxman mentally scolded himself for his clueless response. Then again, this whole situation was entirely foreign to him. Sure, he had kissed others before, but Venomous was in an entirely different league he never knew existed. Everything about this man was perfect: his plans, his malice, his damn beautiful face. Boxman knew he’d have to work hard to truly connect with Venomous.

“I want you to k-kiss me. On the mouth.”

With a toothy grin, Venomous pressed his and Lord Boxman’s lips together. He matched the pace of Boxman’s shy kisses at first, massaging his palms along Boxman’s clothed spine in an attempt to relax the tensed-up villain. A few high-pitched hums emitted from the back of Boxman’s throat as Venomous manipulated their kissing pace from short and chaste to long and slow. Boxman, entranced by the intimate act, hardly noticed he had complied with gravity and completely pressed himself onto Venomous’s lap.

“I must say, you’re better than I thought you’d be.” Venomous said, pulling away to stare passionately into his partner’s eyes. “No offense, but you seem to be more work than play in your affairs.”

Boxman gulped, not realizing how easily his lackluster love life could be dedicated. “I’m glad that I’m not too rusty at this. Don’t laugh, but I hardly remember when I had my last kiss.”

“The past is the past, Boxman. Focus instead on this next kiss.” The slender villain gently undid Boxman’s bow tie and first few buttons. Venomous leaned into Boxman’s neck and slowly trailed vertical kisses along his skin, causing goosebumps to arise from his skin.

“Venomous,” moaned Boxman, his fingers gently curling through the Professor’s dark hair. That moan soon turned into a high-pitched yip due to the professor forcibly trapping a section of Boxman’s skin between his sharpened teeth. The pricking pain soon desolved into tender pleasure as Venomous gradually sucked along the now bruised flesh. Deep growls vibrated from the depths of Venomous’s throat as he swiftly lashed his tongue against his lover’s throat.

“Lucky for me, you don’t taste like a box...or cold metal,” Professor Venomous teased as he admired the purpling crevice he left on Boxman. “You don’t mind me nipping at you?”

Boxman’s heated state left him forgetful of any vocabulary he knew. He could only shake his head and possessively run his fingers along the professor’s scalp.

“Good boy,” praised Venomous, unbuttoning two more buttons of Boxman’s shirt. He could now see the majority of the man’s chest, even the part where Boxman’s skin cascaded into a patch of plush bird feathers. Venomous rubbed his stubbly cheek against the feathers, testing to see how soft it was. Boxman tensed up at the unfamiliar gesture, but let a smile cross his face at the sight of it. For a moment, Venomous resembled a house cat playfully nuzzling his loved one. The gaze the purple man gave Boxman as he pulled back, however, belonged to a panther.

“Boxman…”

“Yes, Professor?”

“You’re poking my thigh.”

“Huh?” Boxman darted his eyes down and let out an embarrassed squeak. His heated desire had caught up to his own member, which was hard enough to form a slight bulge in his dress pants. Boxman tried to jump up, but Venomous trapped him by gripping his hips in place. A dark smirk that crossed Venomous’s face.

“I-I’m sorry! I just...it’s been so long and you’re so, so good at this...soー” Boxman’s apology trailed off as Venomous leaned into his ear and planted a small kiss on his earlobe.

“You should let it out to play.”

At those words, the last bit of Boxman’s dignity melted. He gulped down his doubt as he slowly reached for the button of his pants. He undid it with a flick of his fingers, keeping his eyes on Venomous the entire time. Venomous was fixated on Boxman’s hand as it shakily grasped and slid down the zipper. Boxman bit his lip slightly as the room’s cool air wisped against the fabric of his exposed briefs. His hard-on had already left a small,wet circle in the center of his underwear.

“Hmm, you’re thicker than I imagined,” Venomous nonchalantly said, tracing his finger along the bulging outline in Boxman’s underwear.

“You’ve imagined me...like this?”

The professor responded with a nod. “Indeed. I’ve been curious about every inch of your body, ever since that dinner where we blasted those heroes into the night.”

“Oh my,” Boxman whispered to himself, his arousal rising at the thought of Venomous lewdly fawning over his physique. He nervously reached for Venomous’ pants and laced his fingers around the zipper. Gulping loudly in his throat, the robotic mastermind slid the zipper as far as it could go.

Venomous let out a low sigh as air, too, brushed against the exposed fabric of his black boxers. His clothed member wasn’t as girthy as Boxman’s, but it noticeably had an extra three inches in length. The professor quickly took control of the situation once more, stripping both himself and Boxman of clothing until they were in nothing but their underwear.

Boxman tried to cover himself by crossing his legs but was soon pushed against the couch seats as Voxman hovered above his wide frame. The mischievous glint in Venomous’ eyes was undeniable as he slid his slender fingers inside Boxman’s briefs. Before Boxman could release a proper moan, Venomous captured his lips in a rough, sloppy kiss and began stroking the shorter villain’s pulsating shaft.

The friction of fingers and flesh immediately overcame Boxman, causing him to arch his back and suck Venomous’s bottom lip with needy, semi-audible whines. Not wanting Venomous to feel untouched, Boxman palmed Venomous through his boxers; the twitching member’s eager response left Lord Boxman salivating for a just one taste.

“Mm, your stamina level is intoxicating. Tell me, is there anything you want me to do right now.”

“Professor, I want you...in my mouth.” Boxman forced Venomous to lay back on the couch again before crawling onto the carpet. Leveling his head to Venomous’ tantalizing crotch, Boxman swiftly pulled down the black boxer’s to Venomous’ slim ankles. The professor’s penis sprung to life, its purple skin covered with thin streams of precum. Boxman licked his lips before lapping up the shaft’s present love juices with steady licks.

“Holy shit, Boxman…” Venomous bit down on his lower lip as his body gave into Boxman’s oral worship. He panted in desperation as Boxman refocused his licks to run along the slit of the head. He slowly bucked his hips forward, hoping to press his member inside Boxman’s surprisingly skilled mouth. The moment Boxman noticed Venomous’ intentions, he pulled away with a deviant smirk. 

“My, my, Professor. You’ve suddenly become unraveled.” Boxman, wearing a proud smile, circled his thumb around the professor’s sensitive tip. 

“Shut up and suck,” ordered Venomous as he held Boxman’s head in place and forcibly shoved the shaft to the back of his throat. He hissed in bliss as Boxman gagged violently around him, clearly stunned by the blunt action. Venomous quickly started to bob Boxman’s head up and down the shaft, releasing animalistic grunts with each thrust.

“Shit! I...oh fuck, I love this mouth of yours!”

Boxman’s head was spinning. He couldn’t help but leak even more violently as Venomous dominated his mouth. Spit rolled out the corners of Boxman’s lips and dripped onto his knees and the fancy flooring.

Several minutes of aggressive oral later, Venomous released Boxman’s head and let his cock escape the other man’s lips with a loud pop. Boxman’s pudgy body heaved from exhaustion, trying to rejuvenate its energy. “I should have fucked you sooner, Boxman,” Venomous praised, delicately lifting Boxman back onto the couch and into his arms. 

Boxman rested his head against his lover, struggling to come down from the best sex high he had ever experienced. “I...was thinking...the same...thing.” 

Venomous kissed Boxman’s forehead before slipping his white briefs down to his ankles. “A favor for a favor, my partner in crime.” Venomous repositioned himself on the couch so he rested on his stomach with his long legs criss-crossed and levitating above him. He teasingly blew on the rose-colored tip of Boxman’s cock.

“P-professor!” Boxman gently stroked the hairs on Venomous’s nape as the villainous professor trailed deep kisses along his member. Boxman’s breath hitched and his legs trembled the moment Venomous’s lips coiled around Boxman’s second head. A slow rhythm began, consisting of Venomous bobbing Boxman in and out of his heated mouth while Boxman lowly groaned in pleasure. As the pace quickened, the professor’s soft gagging noises became more audible. Soon, a familiar pressure of sweet pleasure and fiery release appeared in the pit of the shorter villain’s stomach.

“Holy cogs, I-I can’t...I-I’m so close.” The proud proclamation was snuffed out by Venomous deliberately pulling away from Boxman. Frustrated from his prompted heat, Boxman sputtered, “W-Why would you stop? I was so r-ready to...you know!” Despite his submissive to his sex drive, Boxman couldn’t bring himself to utter the sinful act he nearly committed in the back of Venomous’s slender throat.

“Call me old-fashioned, but I think the bedroom is the best place for us to complete our little conquest.” Venomous gently guided the flushed Lord Boxman from the couch to the closed off bedroom on the other side of the suite. As they entered hand-in-hand, Boxman couldn’t help but appreciate the decor. The room’s burgundy walls and marble flooring matched the rest of the suite. Two cherrywood dressers stood on both sides of an oval king-sized bed, adorning a chocolate brown comforter with a faint gold damask pattern. There were also gold bedsheets and pillows aligned against the cherrywood headboard.

The marble chilled the antagonists’ bare feet as they sauntered over to the enormous bed. One by one, each climbed upon the plush bedding and sat up to face the other. Venomous, as he had for most of the night, was the first to lean in and initiate their next makeout session. Tumbling against the comforter, Boxman wrapped his arms around Venomous and pulled the slender man as close to his naked frame as possible while their tongues hungrily swirled together. The subtle sound of a sliding drawer made Boxman reopen his eye during the kiss. He visually followed the sound to see Venomous, now completely nude, extending his arm into the top drawer of the nearest dresser.

Multitasking, Venomous grinded his erection against Boxman’s while removing a single condom from the drawer. With a possessive growl, Venomous broke the kiss to sit up and tear the top of condom’s packaging open with his teeth. Tossing the remnants over his shoulder, the professor possessively held Boxman’s cock upward and slid the protective skin over the thick length. Venomous retrieved a 12 ounce container of lubricant from the same drawer, rubbing it onto his entrance and Boxman’s erection.

An elated smile dominated Lord Boxman’s face as Venomous leveled his entrance against Boxman’s shaft. “Oh, Venomous. You really want to do this? With me?”

Professor Venomous chuckled and stroked Boxman’s cheek to offer reassurance. “I do, Boxman. Please...don’t you dare hold back.”

With that, Venomous lowered himself onto his lover’s member. The sudden tightness caused Boxman to spit out a few cuss words and grip onto the sides of Venomous’s hips. 

“Mmm, you’re so thick,” Venomous moaned, bouncing himself against the erection driving inside him. Intoxicated by adrenaline and sex emitting from the professor, Boxman thrust his cock upward in one fluid motion. Venomous gasped at the sudden thrusting, clamping his fingers roughly into Boxman’s shoulders.

“B-Boxman!”

“Want more, Professor?” Boxman thrusted his hips two more times, smirking as Venomous cried out with each. 

“You fucking devil, don’t stop!”

“Your wish is my command, partner in crime.”

Without warning, Boxman forcefully pulled out of Venomous to flip his lover onto his back. Holding Venomous’ legs in the air, Boxman reinserted his cock within Venomous’s slicked entrance and began thrusting as deep into Venomous as possible. Venomous quaked with pleasure each time the head of Boxman’s cock pounded against his sensitive prostate. Whimpers and curse words poured out of Venomous as he stared up at Boxman through half-lidded eyes.

Boxman gave into his urge to dirty talk. “I’m gonna fill your tank with oil, Venomous. Oh god, you ready?”

Venomous nodded frantically, stroking his own cock. “I’m ready! I’m ready!”

Still pumping deep inside him, Boxman hovered over Venomous and stared at every detail on his face. The villain of his dreams had sweat dripping down the sides of his face. His dark hair was now tangled and sprawled against the comforter. The professor’s mouth was scrunched into a crooked, lovelust smile as he panted out Boxman’s praises. Never had Boxman seen a prettier sight.

“Oh fuck!” Boxman cried out, unloading his seed deep into Venomous. As Boxman poured his love into Venomous, the lustful professor let out one final moan and released his own load across their stomachs.

Exhaustion overcame both of them, making Boxman collapse into Venomous’s limp body. Still deep inside Boxman, Boxman used the last bits of energy he had to kiss Venomous cheek and forehead. Four minutes of silence passed before Boxman gently maneuvered their bodies into a face-to-face spooning position.

“Professor?” Boxman whispered as Venomous snuggled against Boxman’s feathered shoulder once again.

“Yes?” Venomous lovingly traced his finger along Boxman’s spine.

“I propose we have more meetings like this in the future.” 

“Very well,” agreed Venomous before he gave Boxman a chaste kiss. “How does same time next week sound, Boxman?”

“Heavenly, Professor Venomous. It sounds heavenly.”


End file.
